Exemplary embodiments of the invention relate generally to a power supply and, more specifically, to a system and method for sustaining an external load with minimum external power.
With the continued rise in cost of fuel or energy sources, a need for more affordable fuel or energy sources is desired. Some more affordable fuel sources, such as solar power and wind power, have several built-in limitations. For example, both solar power and wind power require physical space for solar arrays or wind turbines. Thus, an individual residing in a home, condominium, or apartment may be limited on an ability to use such power sources. Another emerging power source is nuclear. However, nuclear power is not a technology that is readily available to an individual as only electric companies have an ability to satisfy government regulations to produce a nuclear power plant. Further, individuals would not require a power plant, but just a simple unit that could be used individually.
Thus, in view of the limitations recognized with other power sources, individuals would benefit from having an ability to provide sustainable power to a load while minimizing an amount of external power needed to sustain the load.